1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock and more particularly to a lock that includes a limiting slide assembly with a simple structure and which is easily fabricated to improve the production rate and lower the cost of the lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Locks are usually used with articles such as doors, cabinets, showcases and safes for a purpose that prevents any unauthorized accesses to these articles.
A conventional lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,203 is made for the aforementioned purpose but has a complicated structure and difficult fabrication with heavy efforts and time, which result in a low production rate and a high cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lock with a limiting slide assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.